Mixed Up Love
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: They're back and better than ever! Follow Rosie, Emma, Brian and Mikey as they go onto eighth grade and A LOT of drama! Break-ups, make-ups, jealousy, and a whole lot in this new season/sequal. IT'S AWESOME! *Sequel to TSLOZAB*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HEY, GUESS WHAT! Remember that story where there were two girls named Rosie and Emma and they had crushes named Brian and Mikey? Well... I HAVE A SEQUEL! This is co-written by the Emma of the story, (Sara). DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I stood in front of my mirror in a baby blue tank top and jean shorts.

It was the first day of 8th grade and I was ready. I applied some makeup to my face and walked downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving!"

"Have a good day!" Dad said without looking up from the newspaper.

I smiled then walked out over to Rosie's house.

"Heyy!" I walked in and went in the kitchen.

Louie and Lucas looked up and gave me a weird look. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" I said then grabbed a chocolate chip muffin. "Where's Rosie?"

"In her room" Louie said then rolled his eyes "Making herself look attractive"

I laughed then heard footsteps.

"I'm ready!"

I looked over and saw her standing at the doorway. She looked nice.

"Great, let's go" I said

We walked out and walked to school.

When we got there Brian and Mikey were at the entrance near the doors. Mikey had his lacrosse stick and Brian was throwing the ball in.

"Hey guys" Rosie said

They looked at us and waved. "Hey"

We went up and did our handshake with them. Just then their friends came up.

"Hey girls"

"Hey" we said

"Ready for 8th grade?" Jonny asked

"Hell yeah" I said

"Whoa, language!" Mikey said

"Whoa, shut up" I said with a smirk

Everyone laughed and we went in. We immediately got our schedules and luckily, me, Rosie, Brian and Mikey had most of the same classes together. The four of us were on our way to homeroom when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said looking up

"It's fine" the person said

I looked up and my jaw could've dropped. He looked really HOT. He had brown hair and blue eyes and had a black t-shirt on.

He must've seen me staring because he looked back at my cousin and friends. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine" Brian said smiling knowingly

"Yeah, totally" Mikey smiled

"Good" he said then stuck out his hand "I'm Ryan"

"I'm Rosie" Rosie said then placed a hand on my back "This is Emma."

"Hi" he said kindly

"I'm Brian"

"I'm Mikey"

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said "Listen, I'm new here and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around?"

"Sure" Rosie said

"Thanks" he said then went to sit down.

Brian and Mikey knelt down next to me. "Are you conscious?" Mikey asked

I nodded coming back to Earth. "Yeah, I'm good"

Rosie smiled "Looks like you have a new crush."

"Shut up" I said blushing.

"I like him" Brian said

"He's cool" Mikey said

The bell rang and then we had to take our seats.

Mikey's POV

Okay, now let me give you guys a couple of explanations. Over the summer, Emma and I and Brian and Rosie sort of split up. We're still friends though and we text each other every day. But now after seeing Emma get interested in a new guy, I'm not so sure of the decision. Brian and Rosie are completely over each other and fine with their close friendship, but I'm not really over Emma. It was hard to act normal with Ryan because secretly I wanted to punch him in the face.

Brian and I walked to third period alone after our other classes.

"Dude, you okay?" Brian asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said grumpily

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I sighed "When you broke up with Rosie, how did you feel?"

"Well, it was rough, but I knew something didn't feel right between us and I felt more comfortable being really close friends. Why?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Because I may not be completely over Emma."

Author's Note: AH-HA-HA-HA! I do not know why I wrote that part, but I did *smiles evilly*. Oh and I'm really sorry to all you fans who like Rosie and Brian and Mikey and Emma as a couple, but um, well, IT WAS EMMA'S IDEA! *runs away scared*. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!... oh and don't worry, Louie, Lucas, Robbie and everyone else will have a part in this too!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Um. Hi! So I'm just posting this because my friend (who plays Emma in the story, fyi) will most likely attempt murder if i don't so yeah. I, just kind of didn't post before because no one has reviewed the first chapter. So...HOPE YOU ENJOY! Oh, and "Emma" yeah...SHE WROTE THIS CHAPTER! Props to her dude.

Chapter 2

Mikey's POV

After I said that Brian stared at me for a really long time.

"What?"

I sighed "Yeah, I mean, when I saw how Emma acted with Ryan I kind of felt...different"

"So that made you start liking her again?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah"

"Whoa"

We soon got to our class and were given a lecture for being late.

Rosie's POV

Ryan was nice. When it was lunchtime we invited him to sit at our table and he kept entertaining us with his stories. I noticed Mikey sitting at the corner of the table with a not so enthusiastic look on his face.

"What's up Mikey?" I asked

"Huh" He got out of his trance "Oh I'm fine"

I looked at him then looked at Brian who shrugged. Emma was too busy talking to Ryan to notice.

I moved my chair over to Mikey. "Okay, seriously what's up?"

He sighed and said quietly. "I don't like Ryan."

"Why?" I asked "I thought you liked him, I mean he's nice, funny, he likes lacrosse, baseball and football" I paused in mid sentence "Wait a minute, you don't like him because of-"

He nodded and sat back in his chair sadly.

"I thought you were over her" I whispered

"Everyone thought that" he said "The first few months of being just friends were really fun. Then I felt like I was missing something."

"Aw" I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "So, you're saying you want her back?"

He was silent. Then he said "Yeah"

Then Emma popped up smiling and cheerfully. "Oh my god, Ryan is so awesome! He's funny, nice, and he's really cute."

Mikey looked at her disbelievingly then stood up and stormed out.

I bit my lip "He had a bad day" I said to Emma who looked confused. Then added as an afterthought "You should go talk to him."

She thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Okay"

Emma's POV

I walked out of the cafeteria and found Mikey walking around with his hands in his pockets. Then he did something I never would've expected and punched a locker.

My jaw dropped in surprise and I walked over to him. "Hey" I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me with a blank face. "What?" he said coldly

I looked confused and slightly hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said "I'm fine"

"No you're not" I said "You stormed off in the middle of lunch for no reason."

"Well, maybe I had to get out" he said harshly

I took a step back in shock. He's never talked to me like that. Ever. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I said I'm fine!" he shouted then ran off

I was left standing there shocked, confused and hurt. Tears came down my face and I headed to the bathroom. The makeup was now smudged and messed up.

After a while I heard someone knock on the stall. "Emma, you alright?"

It was Marcia. "Yeah" I said wiping my eyes

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked

I didn't say anything and instead opened the door.

"What's up?" she asked

"Mikey has never talked to me like that before" I said "I mean we were friends after we broke up, but now I don't know what's up with him."

She looked at me pityingly and just took me out back to the cafeteria. "It's okay. He's probably in a bad mood for some reason."

I couldn't say anything and just followed her out.

Author's Note: HI! HI! HI! Okay, that was weird, but after just a glance at this chapter it made me want to spaz out. I do not know why so don't ask me. Uh, can you guys do me a teeny favor? REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! Seriously.


End file.
